The Orphan's Brother
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: This story is about a wish gone bad. Dipper and Mabel will always get through hard times. For the Fallers out there :)


"Gravity Falls" FanFic:

The Orphan's Brother

"Just clean your side!" Mabel yelled, jumping up and down on her bed throwing pillows at Dipper.

"I don't have to do anything! I'm tired of you bossing me around, it's my room too!" Dipper screamed, voice cracking a bit. He hated being mad at Mabel but he had to stand his ground.

"This place is disgusting! I can't live like this!" Mabel yelled.

"Well maybe if you weren't my sister then you wouldn't have to live like this. It's over Mabel, I'm not listening to you anymore!" Dipper screamed. He didn't realize how mad he really was until he said the words. Outside the window a shooting star passed by. Mabel was silent. She stormed out of the room and Dipper laid down on his bed to sleep. He fell asleep before he knew it. He woke up to the sound of Stan screaming downstairs.

"Shoo kid! Get off my property!" Stan yelled.

He was so sleepy he almost didn't notice that Mabel's bed was gone. And Mabel was nowhere to be found. He felt guilty about what he had said to her last night. Dipper thought that she asked Stan to sleep somewhere else. So Dipper went downstairs to ask Stan where Mabel was.

"Grunkle Stan, where's Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"Who's Mabel, kid? You have a new crush other than Wendy?" Stan replied expressionless.

Dipper blushed before he replied. "Mabel, my twin sister. Stop messing with me Stan. I know she's mad at me and I really want to tell her how sorry I am."

"Dipper, you don't have a sister. Look, we Pines men stick together, who's the special lady you got mad?" Stan was serious, and Dipper was worried. He didn't answer the question and instead went out the front door only to run into Mabel. Although, she looked different. She wore a black hoodie and black skirt. Her hoodie was up and she was wearing very dark eye shadow. Considering Dipper almost knocked her off of the porch she was mad.

"Why did you do that? I know I should not be on your property but I was hungry. That doesn't mean you try and push me off. I'll just leave." She got up but Dipper grabbed her hand. Now he was really scared.

"Mabel, don't leave." His words made her turn around.

"How do you know my name? Let me guess, Pacifica talks about me all the time doesn't she." She looked down at her black boots and Dipper remembered his words from the night before.

"_Well maybe if you weren't my sister, you wouldn't have to live like this."_

It came true. Mabel wasn't his sister and she didn't know who he was. Mabel was the 'kid' Stan was yelling at that morning.

"It wasn't Pacifica. I know your name because you are a nice person." Dipper tried to calm Mabel down by motioning her to sit on the porch again.

"I may be nice but I'm also a freak. The homeless girl. The orphan who doesn't even have foster parents. How could you like me, I'm the Goth in black on your porch." She was starting to close up again. Dipper hated what he had done. Mabel was totally alone. And according to her, Pacifica made her life miserable. He decided to ask her about her life. He wanted to know to the full extent how bad he'd hurt her.

"How did you become an orphan?" Dipper dared to ask.

"My parents passed away early. I didn't see it coming and there was no reason for it. I had no other family I could go to so I went on my own. I like staying around the Mystery Shack because it feels like home. I get this feeling inside that I should be here, that this is where I belong." Dipper could see her tears. It was all he could do not to hug her and tell her that they were twins. But he knew she wouldn't believe him, and probably would think that he was making fun of her. Dipper decided to invite her in.

"Do you want to come in with me to eat some lunch? I'm sure Stan won't mind." He said. Inside he was thinking about introducing her to the arts and crafts she loved. He hated seeing her so depressed.

"Are you serious?" She said, clearly surprised at the offer.

"Yeah, I think there are PB&J's inside." Dipper replied, hoping he could get her to stay until he found a way to undo this.

"I guess I could come inside for a while. It's not like I have something else to do." She said, again looking down at her boots. They both walked inside and went into the kitchen. Mabel sat by the window while Dipper got out the sandwiches.

"I thought you said you have to ask Stan?" Mabel said, trying to be as polite as possible. She didn't quite know the 'etiquette' for talking to someone in their home.

"He'll be okay with it, I'll just tell him later that I had a friend over." Dipper said.

"Oh, I'm your _friend_?" She has only heard one other person say that to her, and that was her mother.

"Yeah, um I'm going to be right back. I need to go up to my room to get something. You can watch some TV in the living room if you want," Dipper told her. He knew he had to check journal 3 for a way to fix his mess. He needed his sister back. He ran up the stairs and into the attic. He slid out the journal from under his bed and started flipping through the pages. He stopped at a page about shooting stars.

_Shooting stars in Gravity Falls come around once a month as I have observed. However they are not just any shooting star. They truly do grant wishes. Though, sometimes they even grant statements. They are very dangerous. One night I found out the hard way what a wish could do. The wishes take affect the day after the wish was made. But be careful. You must undo the wish before the sun sets the third night the wish had taken affect. If you do not, the wish will become permanent. There is only one way to undo the wish. You must write down the wish or statement on paper. Then you must go into the forest and find the golden fountain surrounded by silver coins on the ground. There you must throw the paper over your shoulder into the fountain backwards. The morning after the wish will be undone. _

Dipper had one more day to undo the wish, but he didn't care. He needed his sister back tomorrow. So he got some paper and wrote down his words from the night before. As he was running down the stairs he realized that Mabel was still waiting for him. But only a note was left when he got to the kitchen table.

_To whom it may concern, (I don't know your name)_

_Stan came downstairs and told me to leave. I tried telling him that I was let in but he threatened to call the cops. He thought I was trying to rob your home. I'm so sorry. I only had the chance to write this before I was forced to leave._

_Mabel_

Dipper didn't know what to say. He was sad she'd left, but now he could get to the fountain as fast as possible. He ran out of the door, journal and paper in hand and started looking for the fountain. It took him an hour, but he found it. Golden and surrounded by silver coins, just like the journal said. He turned around and threw the paper over his shoulder into the fountain. When it hit the water the splash made a twinkling sound. He was going to have a twin again in the morning. He went back to the mystery shack and went up to the attic. It was only 5 PM. Dipper went back downstairs and watched Mabel's favorite TV shows. At around 9 PM he went out to the porch, knowing Mabel would be there, to say goodnight. This time she saw him and talked first.

"Hi, listen I'm sorry I left but Stan was going to call the police on me." She began.

"It's fine, and my name is Dipper." Dipper told her with a smile on his face.

"Oh. So why did you come out here at this time?" She asked.

"I came out to tell you goodnight and that tomorrow will be better for you," Dipper was beaming. He couldn't wait to see her smile again.

"Goodnight, and I don't think tomorrow could be all that much better when I'm still sleeping on your porch," There she was, staring at her boots again. It must have been awkward telling someone she just met her life story.

"Trust me, everything will be better tomorrow." Dipper said starting to walk inside after giving her a hug. He could've sworn he saw Mabel almost smile for a moment. He said goodnight to Stan and got into bed. He fell asleep almost instantly. When he woke up Mabel's bed was there. But she was not in it. She was in the corner of the room, with her head in her sweater.

"Mabel, I'm so sorry." Dipper began. Mabel was silent.

"Please forgive me, I love having you for a sister. I can't live without you. I'm so sorry." At this, Mabel took her head out of the sweater.

"I'm the one who was being bossy. I'm sorry too Dipper. I probably am a horrible sister." She said.

"No, you are the best sister in the world. You don't have to be sorry. This place is a pig-sty because I have not cleaned it." Dipper said.

"Oink!" Waddles interjected walking into the room.

"He meant its gross in here, Waddles." Mabel comforted her pig.

"I forgive you Dipper," She said smiling. That was the smile he missed a lot.

"How about I start cleaning up my side and then we can play a board game downstairs?" Dipper said.

"Sure," Mabel replied while hugging Dipper.


End file.
